


Home with you

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Gillcia, Gillcia Week, Gillcia Week Day 1, M/M, Making Out, Nervous, Post-Game(s), Post-War, Reltationship, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: The Demon King is dead, and Magvel can begin its return of peace. But now the soldiers must return to their homes. Gilliam is stricken with fear of the unknown of his life, and his relationship with his partner, Garcia.
Relationships: Garcia/Gilliam (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 3





	Home with you

**Author's Note:**

> I am hosting an event on Twitter called Gillcia Week! A week where there will be prompts to spread love and content of Gilliam and Garcia's relationship from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. The first prompt I chose is "Nervous" of how Gilliam acts and panics with how uncertain everything in his life is now that he is quitting the knights, but also Garcia not having a home since Ide was looted (And just overall unsafe in the mountains full of bandits) 
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt I chose will be Seductive, a spicy and fun lil snippet of these two's sexual endeavors

“Gilliam?”

Being pulled out of his own mind Gilliam brought his attention to Garcia, who was looking at him, battered from the fight that just ended the war. 

Gilliam made his ways towards Garcia and pulled him into a hug. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be okay. There were monsters upon monsters and the Demon King themselves. But they were gone now and Garcia was here with him. 

“Are you okay baby?” Gilliam caressed the side of Garcia’s face and inspected it to make sure he wasn’t bleeding or bruising. “I lost sight of you. I'm so sorry I was scared I wouldn’t see you again.” 

He was speaking fast and wasn’t even pausing for breath. Gilliam wasn’t one to lose composure, but if it meant his partner’s life, than he acts like a whole new person. 

“Gilly I'm here and I’m fine, I knew you would be okay. The war is over. I’m done fighting for good. Do you remember what you promised me what would happen if we both came out alive?” 

He remembered. Gilliam thought about it everyday since he met Garcia. Gilliam could leave the knights like he promised he would, he can settle down, and he can marry Garcia. There was not a thought in his mind before meeting him that he would be leaving his knightly duty for anything but dying. But he does now.

The two of them returned to their tents and Gilliam laid down on his back, followed by Garcia who laid on top of him. 

Garcia sighed and rested his head against Gilliam’s collarbone. “Everyone is going back to their homeland now that its all over.” Gilliam put his hands on the small of Garcia’s back and kept him there. “Yeah…” He tightened his grip around Garcia. He was scared of what would happen next. Garcia’s village is destroyed and of course he would help rebuild it, but it's prone to bandit attacks and Renais has yet to even begin to recover. 

There was no place Gilliam really could call home. The barracks where he slept with the other knights is all he had. No privacy, no one to greet him when he came back, no one. The two of them sat in silence waiting for one another to say something, but they just laid there without speaking a word. 

Moments later, Garcia spoke up. “I need to rebuild my village… but…” 

Gilliam’s heart stopped. Are they not going to be able to stay together? Is the village more important than Gilliam? He was nervous. Scared. It was as if time had frozen and Gilliam was steeped in his own fear. 

There was so many new things that were about to happen, and have already happened. Gilliam thought he could never love, but here he is loving Garcia. He thought he would never leave the knights, but he’s here packing his things to go. 

Before Garcia could finish speaking, Gilliam blurted out something on a whim. “Garcia I want to come with you.” 

It was true. He did want to come with Garcia, but what of everything else? They won’t have a home, Ide was a mess and it wouldn’t be a place he wanted to start a life.

“I-...” Garcia blushed, and chuckled. “I was gonna ask you that before you opened your mouth.” He kissed Gilliam on the cheek. “But also… I don’t want Ide to be my home anymore. It isn’t a place where I want to be. I just owe the people there to rebuild it.”

Gods. He literally took the words right out of his mouth. “But where do you want to go? Where do you want to call home?” Garcia kissed Gilliam again, but this time on his lips. “Somewhere with you is going to be my home. I think maybe once we rebuild Ide… I want you to take me to Freila, and we can make our own little house. Maybe by a lake, somewhere in the woods, but not too far from people. You know how much I love chatting people up. I can teach you how to chop down trees and make a house, a bed we can lay on together and sleep the day away.” He nuzzled his face between Gilliam’s neck. 

He was nervous all this time about quitting his knighthood, and where to live, but Garcia thought of everything. He was more nervous about his relationship than killing the damned Demon King. But at the same time, it WAS more important. A life without one another would be a life that they’d be good as dead in. 

“I’d love that so much, honey. I want to build a new life - a good life, with you. I was scared of what would happen after the war, but now I am excited, and the future is here, and you are too.” He turned to the right holding onto Garcia so now Gilliam was laying on top of Garcia. “And I’m excited by you right now…” They forced one another’s tongue into each other’s mouth and kissed without breaking for air.

Garcia laughed and wrapped his legs over Gilliam’s back. “Well… we better make a really sturdy bed just so you don’t break it.” He leaned into Gilliam’s ear and with a low, gravely voice, said “Just try to only break me.”


End file.
